Luke to the Rescue
by javajunkieforever2010
Summary: Lorelai's sick and has no one to help her except an extremely hot burger boy. be nice. this is my first fanfic


Coughing slightly, Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner. Hearing the bells ring, Luke looked up with a hopeful half-smile. His hopes confirmed and made reality, Lorelai sat down at the bar.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said before launching immediately into another coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Lorelai?" Luke questioned her with a caring look.

"I'm really not sure, Luke. I feel like I'm about to fall over and die."

"You look awful. Please tell me you weren't about to go to work like that!"

Lorelai looked down.

"Is Rory home?"

"She went back to school two days ago."

"What about Sookie?"

"She left a message rambling about turnips and not being able to make it to the inn for a week. I decided not to ask."

"Well you need to get to bed."

"You're absolutely right. I'm going to home right after you give me coffee."

"You can't take care of yourself right now! Why don't you come upstairs and I'll take the rest of the day off."

Lorelai smiled weakly, shook her head, and started to take a step towards the doorway. She started to collapse right as Luke gallantly caught her.

"Put your arms around my neck," Luke said as he began to pick her up, honeymoon-style. Luke carried her up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. He walked over to his bed and laid Lorelai on top of the sheets.

"My clothes will be ruined," Lorelai said.

Luke helped her to her feet. Lorelai attempted to remove her clothing, but she was too weak.

"Help me, please," Lorelai pleaded.

Luke sighed. _I swear she does this just to torture me. _Luke then unzipped the back of her dress after first removing her shrug. _I wish I was doing this under different circumstances. _He pulled it over her head and laid it on the back of a chair. Luke then went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a flannel shirt. _I just won't look at Lorelai until she's decent. _

"Will you take off my bra too? It was expensive and I don't want to ruin it," Lorelai said, interrupting Luke's thoughts.

_Jeez. _"Whatever you want Lorelai."

Luke stared into Lorelai's eyes as he undid the clasps and slipped off the pink garment. He then clothed her in his blue flannel shirt and his Jimmy Buffet boxers.

"Thank you Luke."

"Anytime."

Luke gingerly placed Lorelai back in his bed and tucked her in after tenderly kissing the back of her head.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"I have to tell Caesar that he needs to close today and I have to get the ingredients to make you some soup."

"Oh. Okay then."

Lorelai laid her head down on the pillow and inhaled its scent. _Mmmm. It smells like comfort and… Luke. _Lorelai suddenly realized how she often associated Luke with comfort. Luke was someone she could depend on and trust. This was a big deal for Lorelai because all through her life, she had trouble trusting men. Lorelai sleepily began to close her eyes as Luke walked back inside the apartment. _I might as well get some sleep if I'm going to be feeling this crappy. _She lay there, thinking, as Luke walked over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Lorelai's eyes snapped open. Luke was getting out blankets and setting them on the couch.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"I'm cold. Will you sleep with me tonight?"

_Jeez. _"Lorelai-"

"Please Luke."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

Luke climbed into bed next to Lorelai, staying as far away from her as possible without falling off the bed. He didn't want to have any temptations whatsoever.

"Hold me."

Lorelai's request was so simple, yet so completely difficult. Luke wrapped his arms around her after a long internal battle.

"Jeez, Lorelai. You're burning up!"

"You're pretty hot yourself," Lorelai said with a weak grin before closing her eyes.

_God, I love this woman. She can always find humor in the worst situations. How am I going to last through the night?_ After many more internal conversations with himself, Luke finally fell asleep.

Luke opened his eyes and found himself staring into the sweetest smelling brunette otherwise known as Lorelai. He smiled a little half-grin and inhaled deeply. One of her arms was around his stomach and the other was loosely grasping Luke's. One of her legs was drooped over his. They were holding each other like lovers. Luke was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Lorelai had woken up too. Luke, still oblivious, brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Lorelai said with a slight grin.

Luke turned fourteen different shades of red before saying, "Sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry, Luke. It was sweet."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think it was like a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"That's good. I'll go make you some pancakes and coffee."

"Thank you so much."

Lorelai watched Luke as he moved around the kitchen. _He really does have the most perfect butt. Wait- what's with the dirty Luke thought? He's your best friend! And he's pretty sexy in his flannel… God, woman, you have to stop with these insane thoughts! _Lorelai got out of bed and walked up to Luke. She placed her arms around him in the most meaningful hug a person could possibly give. Luke responded, hugging her back.

Lorelai whispered in his ear, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done."

Lorelai was cut off by Luke saying, "Oh it was nothing."

"No. It most definitely was not nothing. You are always there for me, whether it is a dinner with Emily gone bad, or a 30,000 dollar loan. You are the most amazing man I know and the best friend a girl could have."

"You really consider me your best friend?"

"You got that right!"

"But what about Sookie, or Rory?"

"I can't tell Sookie everything, and Rory's my daughter."

Lorelai buried her face in Luke's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Just promise me that you'll never leave."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Thank you. I'm going to go home; I have some paperwork to do."

"Bye Lorelai." _There she goes again. Always leaving before I can tell her._

Lorelai began walking towards the door. She abruptly turned, and faced Luke again with a sly grin on her face.

Walking up to him, she said, "What about my kiss?"

Luke stared at her for a moment, with a look of pure disbelief. He swept Lorelai up in his arms and kissed her hard, knowing that this was the chance he had been waiting for. Lorelai immediately responded, snaking her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced as they made up for eight years of lost time. The finally broke apart, for lack of oxygen.

"What did you mean when you said that?" Luke asked.

"Well, when I was sick you always kissed my head before leaving me. I guess I kind of manipulated you into kissing me just now."

"You didn't manipulate, Lorelai. I had been waiting for a chance like that for eight years. Lorelai, I love you. I've loved you-"

Luke was interrupted by Lorelai's lips on his once again. After a few moments, she broke away and hugged him.

Looking up into his eyes, Lorelai said, "I love you so much."

Luke was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Lorelai, are you busy today?"

"I had some paperwork to do, but I think my personal fairies will finish it for me."

"I'll go close the diner for the day."

Luke began walking for the door.

He called back over his shoulder, "By the way, you look amazing in flannel."

Lorelai smiled and said, "So do you!"


End file.
